


For want of a grenade

by jjprobert



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: Fire, Gen, damn ninjas, stuff burning down is not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since he left the Army, Alfred finds himself in need of a grenade</p>
            </blockquote>





	For want of a grenade

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Alfred / I Need A Grenade

Alfred hurriedly shepherds the panicked people out of the large reception hall and onto the lawns in front of Wayne Manor. They move rapidly to their vehicles and get away.

Those who hired cars, generally had them for the night. Those that didn't? Well, he keeps them moving away from the house, at any rate. It's when the light from the house changes, that he turns and looks back. Bruce hadn't left. And the people who were leaving now? Well, none of them was Bruce. And they aren't carrying a body. Which means Bruce is still inside.

Bruce is still inside the house which has been set on fire.

There's two men at the door. Given the weapons they're carrying, they haven't been left there to direct the firemen to Bruce's position.

They need taking out.

And, for the first time in a very long time, Alfred finds himself thinking _I need a grenade_.


End file.
